Estudios Sobre El Amor
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Hitomiko Kira es nombrada como la nueva Diosa del Amor, pero al ignorar todo lo referente al tema tendrá que estudiar y analizar los sentimientos de los tontos mortales. "¡Estúpido Aprhodi, ¿porque tuvo que renunciar!, ¡yo no se nada sobre el amor!"


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la retorcida trama de esta historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estudios Sobre El Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Me mandaste llamar, padre?- pregunto la imponente voz femenina.

-Claro, pasa Hitomiko, tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar.

La joven diosa paso a los grandes aposentos de su viejo padre Kira Seijirou, el jefe supremo del Consejo de Dioses Japoneses.

-¿Qué sucede otto-san?- cuestiono sentándose en la silla forrada de roja seda, acomodando los pliegues de su verdoso vestido.

-Aprhodi-kun ha presentado su carta de renuncia al consejo.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

-Por decisión unánime el consejo decreto que cuando él se vaya tu tomaras su lugar, serás la Nueva Diosa del Amor.

-¿¡QUE? ¡Pero si yo soy la sucesora del Dios Kageyama, Señor de la Destrucción y la Maldad pura, no pueden cambiarme nada más porque se les antojo y ya!

El patriarca Kira no se sorprendió ante tan explosiva reacción por parte de su primogénita, tomo su vaso de té y bebió lentamente.

-Aceptemos algo Hitomiko, Kageyama-san no dejara el poder hasta dentro de unos siglos mas, y para serte sincero no me gustaría que tu tomaras su lugar por el carácter tan fuerte que posees, además no es muy común que un dios renuncie a su puesto de un día a otro, así que no te quejes y aprovecha la oportunidad que el destino te ofrece.

-Pero padre, yo no sé nada sobre el amor, es por eso mismo que estaba tan ilusionada al saber que sería la próxima Señora de la Destrucción y la Maldad.

-El consejo entero llego a la conclusión de que tú serias aun más peligrosa y problemática que Kageyama-san en ese puesto, es por eso que ahora se te asigno el de Diosa del Amor, y en cierta forma tú tienes la culpa, por no controlar tu impetuoso y atrabancado carácter.

-¡Pero yo no sé nada sobre el amor!- repitió chillando.

-No te preocupes, le he pedido a Hibiki-san que te ayude respecto a eso, él te dará varios casos sobre los diferentes tipos de amor humano, los cuales tendrás que analizar y estudiar profundamente, detalle a detalle, sin que se te escape ninguna observación.

-Yo no quiero ser la Diosa del Amor.

-Tendrás que esforzarte Hitomiko, confió en ti, no me vayas a decepcionar.

-Está bien, ¿ya puedo retirarme?

-¿No quieres tomar un té conmigo?

-Muchas gracias otto-san, pero en este momento no se me apetece, tengo el estomago revuelto por la inesperada noticia que me has dado.

La mujer salió del cuarto azotando la puerta, destilando furia por cada poro de su blanquecina piel, fulminando con su penetrante mirada a cualquier tonto que osara verla de manera descarada, pues por los Cielos ya se había corrido el rumor de quien sería la sucesora de Aprhodi-sama, y para que mentir, nadie se esperaba que fuera la tosca, huraña y explosiva Kira Hitomiko.

-¡Osamu!- llamo Hitomiko en un grito a su sirviente, una vez que llego a sus dominios.

-¿Me mando hablar, Hitomiko-sama?- en ese mismo instante apareció frente a ella un dios pelinegro de rango menor, de facciones serias e inquisidor mirar.

-Sí, ve inmediatamente con Hibiki-sama y pídele unos papeles que mi padre le encargo, dile que vas de mi parte.

-Como usted ordene, Hitomiko-sama- y desapareció en una nube de polvo blanco con un sonoro "puf".

-Voy a morir, me va a explotar la cabeza, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió que yo podía ocupar el lugar de Aprhodi?- dijo rendida, acostándose en el cómodo sillón de seda blanca- Quiero un café sin azúcar- trono los dedos y apareció una tacita humeante de color gris, reposando en la mesita de enfrente de cristal.

-Aquí esta lo que me pidió Hitomiko-sama- hablo Osamu, surgiendo repentinamente en el lugar, cargando en sus fuertes brazos una pila de papeles.

-Ponlos en la mesa Osamu.

El ojinaranja obedeció y se quedo expectante, observando a su hermosa ama.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Son ciertos los rumores que se corren Hitomiko-sama?

Ambos eran tan directos que algunas veces dolía.

-¿Cuáles son esos rumores?

-Que usted será la nueva Diosa del Amor porque Aprhodi-san presento su renuncia.

-Lamentablemente así es, pero esos no son los únicos chismes que se dicen, ¿Verdad Osamu? ¿Podrías decirme el resto?

-Se dice que la razón por la que Aprhodi-san renuncio es que se enamoro de un alma mortal.

-Así que cayó en su propio juego, que idiota.

El joven no dijo nada.

-Eso es algo que a mí nunca me va a pasar, pero para empezar tengo que aprenderme las reglas del juego. Puedes retirarte Osamu, tengo que estudiar.

-Como usted mande Hitomiko-sama- y volvió a desaparecer con otro "puf".

Con gran hastió la joven diosa abrió un folder y empezó a leer, tomando de vez en cuando sorbitos de su tibio café.

.

_**Amor  
>Definición<strong>_

_El amor es un concepto universal relativo a la __afinidad__ entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista (__científico__, __filosófico__, __religioso__, __artístico__). Habitualmente, y fundamentalmente en __Occidente__, se interpreta como un __sentimiento__ relacionado con el __afecto__ y el __apego__, y resultante y productor de una serie de __emociones__, __experiencias__ y __actitudes__. En el contexto filosófico, el amor es una __virtud__ que representa toda la __bondad__, __compasión__ y __afecto__ del __ser humano__. También puede describirse como acciones dirigidas hacia otros y basadas en la compasión, o bien como acciones dirigidas hacia otros (o hacia uno mismo) y basadas en el afecto. _

_En __español__, la palabra amor (del __latín__, amor, -ōris) abarca una gran cantidad de sentimientos diferentes, desde el deseo pasional y de intimidad del __amor romántico__ hasta la proximidad emocional asexual del amor familiar y el __amor platónico__, y hasta la profunda __unidad__ o __devoción__ del amor religioso. En este último terreno, trasciende del sentimiento y pasa a considerarse la manifestación de un estado de la__mente__ o del __alma__, identificada en algunas religiones con __Dios__ mismo y con la fuerza que mantiene unido el __universo__._

_Las emociones asociadas al amor pueden ser extremadamente poderosas, llegando con frecuencia a ser irresistibles. El amor en sus diversas formas actúa como importante facilitador de las relaciones interpersonales y, debido a su importancia psicológica central, es uno de los temas más frecuentes en las artes creativas (música, cine, literatura)._

_Desde el punto de vista de la __ciencia__, lo que conocemos como amor parece ser un estado evolucionado del primitivo instinto de supervivencia, que mantenía a los __seres humanos__ unidos y __heroicos__ ante las amenazas y facilitaba la continuación de la __especie__ mediante la __reproducción__. _

_La diversidad de usos y significados y la complejidad de los sentimientos que abarca hacen que el amor sea especialmente difícil de definir de un modo consistente, aunque, básicamente, el amor es interpretado de dos formas: bajo una concepción __altruista__, basada en la compasión y la colaboración, y bajo otra __egoísta__, basada en el interés individual y la rivalidad. El egoísmo suele estar relacionado con el cuerpo y el mundo material; el altruismo, con el alma y el mundo espiritual. Ambos son, según la ciencia actual, expresiones de procesos __cerebrales__ que la evolución proporcionó al ser humano; la idea del alma, o de algo parecido al alma, probablemente apareció hace entre un millón y varios cientos de miles de años. _

_A menudo, sucede que individuos, grupos humanos o empresas disfrazan su comportamiento egoísta de altruismo; es lo que conocemos como __hipocresía__, y encontramos numerosos ejemplos de dicho comportamiento en la __publicidad__. Recíprocamente, también puede ocurrir que, en un ambiente egoísta, un comportamiento altruista se disfrace de egoísmo: __Oskar Schindler__ proporcionó un buen ejemplo._

_A lo largo de la historia se han expresado, incluso en culturas sin ningún contacto conocido entre ellas, conceptos que, con algunas variaciones, incluyen la dualidad esencial del ser humano: __lo femenino y lo masculino__, __el bien y el mal__, __el yin y el yang__, el __ápeiron__ de __Anaximandro__.}_

_._

-¿¡Que! ¡Maldito Aprhodi! ¿Por qué no se pude expresar como un dios común y corriente?

.

_**Amor  
>Definición sencilla<br>(Para aquellas bestias con corazón de piedra que no entendieron el primer concepto)**_

_Sentimiento que los seres mortales presentan a individuos de su propia especie. Hay diferentes tipos de amor y para comprenderlos mejor los ejemplificaremos con los siguientes casos, total y absolutamente verídicos._

_**Caso 1**_

_**+Sujeto 1:**__ Suzuno Fuusuke_

_**+Género:**__ Masculino_

_**+Edad:**__ 18 años_

_**+Situación sentimental:**__ ¿Qué es eso?_

_._

_**+Sujeto 2:**__ Nagumo Haruya_

_**+Género:**__ Masculino_

_**+Edad:**__ 19 años_

_**+Situación sentimental:**__ Peleado con la retrograda sociedad_

_._

_._

_**Perspectiva de un futuro juntos: Misión imposible**_

.

-Oh, esto será interesante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió hace poco y no pude resistirme a publicarla, últimamente ando inspirada, el problema es que se me ocurren nuevas historias y no la continuación de las que ya tengo.

En fin.

Esta historia tendrá dos parejas yaoi (algo que nunca he escrito) y todas las demás seran hetero. Hitomiko estudiara tooooooodas las relaciones de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, estoy tentada a meter también de Go!, pero no estoy muy segura.

.

_Gracias por leer :3_

_._

¿Merezco un review?


End file.
